Mole
by Notemaker
Summary: RH fluffsmut it started out as fluff then turned into smut...dont know how looks shifty anyway, i dont own them, dont sue me!R&R and enjoy x


"Ruth" Harry called out across the grid.

It was getting very late and they were the only two left. He hadn't seen her for most of the day and it pained him.They had been seeing each other secretly for almost two months now. Since she had arrived on his team they had been conducting secret meetings, staying at each others houses but making sure they arrived at different times. They had been trying to keep it a secret, not wanting the gossip to spoil the working relationships with the rest of the grid. Now however, Harry feared they had been found out, he had been seen a few inquisitive glances coming his way then Ruth's from Zoë and Danny, and if one of them knew the whole team would. He needed to tell Ruth but was afraid she would cut off their relationship; she had been worried about gossip since they had begun their affair, saying it could undermine him.

She stood from her desk and walked seductivly towards him, there was no mistaking what was on her mind.Mentally shaking him self he turned and went back in to his office, slowly closing the blinds so they could do this in private.

She entered the door and closed it behind her. "Harry" she said worried that she didn't see the same desire in his eyes that she knew was eminating from hers. She perched her self on the edge of his desk and he walked round to face her.

"Sit down Ruth" She perched her self on the edge of his desk and he walked round to face her. His tone was blunt, he was trying to concentrate, she always managed to distract him from the task in hand.

Her mind raced, had Tom told Harry she was spying on them, she'd been the one feeding information to Downing Street. He was going to break up with her? Shit she could feel the tears coming. She didnt want their relationship to end, not now not because of her stupid naivity. She needed to explain but Harry cut across her thoughts.

"I think we have a mole Ruth" Shit he knew.

"Harry Im so sorry" She burst out. "Im so sorry, I know it was wrong now but at the time I didnt see the problem, Oh Harry." She had started to cry now. She knew what was coming, "Please dont send me back to GCHQ." Through her tears she couldn't see his confusion. He sat down next to her and pulled her into him. Her head against his chest, he could feel the wet from her tears seeping through his shirt.

"Ruth? What? GCHQ, why would I send you back there?" She looked up at him." No Ruth you wont be going back there this isnt something we cant over come, its just a minor glitch. We just have to be more careful thats all."

After a minute, "I cant believe its so easy to fix." She said wiping the tears away. Harry mved over to the cabinet and fixed them both a drink.

"You noticed it too then? All the looks we were getting?" He said handing her the glass.

"Looks? What?" Ruth was completly confused now. What on earth was he talking about? Looks. She took a big gulp of the amber liquid.

"Yes, the looks from Zoe and Danny, you know the inquisitive glances between us, the knowing smirks. They're not very subtle, but then we mustn't be either if they can work it out."

"Worked what out Harry?"

"About us? Whats going on Ruth? I thoguht you'd noticed it too? You were crying about it just a second ago?"

"No...Yes I was sorry, the wiskey knocked me for six. So they know about us?" She breathed a sigh of relief "What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, I dont know I think we either have to go public and tell them or go even further undeground. Its up to you, either way I dont mind as long as I have you."

"Harry," She pulled him in to kiss him. "I think I enjoy the danger of nearly being caught. Maybe if we kool it in office hours for a while. They might have started to suspect when we came out of the showers together on monday morning or maybe it was the fact you slipped my knickers back to me in fullview of the office yesterday."

He blushed, "Yes maybe that wasn't my best idea."

"No It" She kissed him again leaning back on to his desk taking him with her." Wasnt". He was now lying on top of her, on his desk in his office.

"Now this isnt keeping it private is it?"

"Theres no body here, just you and me, no camera's, and the blinds are closed. It doesnt get much more private around here."

"I suppose your right" He said leaning back down to kiss her. He gently lifted her further on to the table and hiked her sirt up to her waist. he hands where at his kneck realeasing his tie and top button. He kissed her again this time deeper than before and ran his hand up her smooth leg as he did. she shuddered under his touch. His hand was so high on her leg there was no where else to go. She breathed in sharply with anticipation. At that second a loud ringing broke through.

"Damn it" Harry cursed."I could just leave it?"

"Answer it, a man in your position cant just ignore phone calls, besides they'll just ring your mobile if you dont." She pushed him back and pulled her skirt down.

"Hello?..." Harry asked. "...Yes ok...Red flash the whole team...thankyou"

"Problem?"

"Yes Maxi's found out Danny's using a legend and we've lost contact with him."

She walked back up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "I guess we will have to carry this on later then."


End file.
